1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to agricultural loose ring packer-mulchers and more particularly to a fabricated rolling ring therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In modern agriculture many implements have been devised to pack the surface of cultivated soil and mulch the surface. One of these implements is called a "loose ring packer-mulcher." In it, a long shaft is towed normal to the direction of draft.
According to the prior art, heavy cast iron rolling rings having prongs protruding from them are placed over the shaft. The inner diameter each ring is about twice the diameter of the shaft. From one end of the shaft to the other, the shaft is filled with rings so that each ring abuts the ring adjacent to it to keep it upright. Therefore, when the implement is towed over the land, each ring drops or rises to its own level conforming to the plowed field. When the implement is pulled over the furrowed ground, each ring carries about the same weight. The weight of the rings pack the soil while the prongs on the rings mulch the surface.